MARCH
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: *A challange that I saw and decided to take it*   "Five words will never describe my love for him. So for now, lets start with M.A.R.C.H"  AdultReborn...Warning: Heavily loaded with fluff XD
1. M Mallow

**AN: I saw this challenge and I was really intruiged by it so I decided to try it out and used sexy AdultReborn to do it. I hope you dont mind Sir Reborn.  
>Reborn: Not at all Princepesa. *tips fedora*<br>Me: *sqeual* So...handsome.  
>Reborn: *smirks*<br>Me: *grins* Could you do the disclaimer Sir Reborn?  
>Reborn: Of course Princepesa. *turns to reader* You're lovely authoress does not own KHR or me or you. She also does not own this challange. They all belong to thier respective owners. So please do enjoy *Turns to me* Is that all Princepesa?<br>Me: *smiles* Yup, that's all for now Sir Reborn. But I may need you back again for some fanservice.  
>Reborn: *tips fedora* Of course, excuse me then princepesa. *walks away*<br>Me: *oogles and looks on dreamingly***

**(It's wierd that I'm crushing on him as his much...older. So that's why I couldnt do an OC for this and insted opted for a readers insert.)**

* * *

><p><strong>M—Mallow (Deep in Love)<strong>

You close your eyes as waves of cool air begin to sweep through your body. Finally, after a week of continues missions. Reborn has finally decided to grace you with his presence and take you out to a small and private villa somewhere in Italy.

You very well know that Reborn's job was dangerous and took all of his time away from you but you didn't worry though, because you knew that Reborn, despite his job, was very skilled at it and despite the constant lonely nights. He would always come back to you.

You open your eyes and giggle lightly when a pair of arms wrapped itself on your waist. He places his mouth near you ear and smiles.

"_Buon giorno, amore."_

You release a contented sigh and lean against Reborn's clothed chest.

"Good Morning to you too, Reborn."

He hums in response and he kisses your cheek.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very. You?"

He smirks and twists your body so that you were facing him. He places a soft and chaste kiss on your forehead.

"Yes, now that you're here."

You shake your head and wrap your arms around his torso. Such a romantic he was.

"Do you want to get breakfast, _amore_?"

You shake your head no and press your face closer to his chest.

"Let's just let this feeling last for awhile."

He chuckles and it sends shivers down your spine. It always did.

"Now, who's the romantic one, _amore_?"

You look up and give him a weak glare.

"You, out of my head."

He laughs and you send him another weak glare. He shakes his head as he tightens his grip on your waist. You could only sigh as you push yourself up and place a soft kiss on Reborn's lips.

"I love you, Reborn."

He returns the kiss feverishly as he places all of his love into that one kiss.

"_Anche io vi amo, mia dolce colomba."_

* * *

><p>Italian Translations (In order): "Good Morning, love." And "I love you too, my lovely dove."<p> 


	2. A Art

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>A—Art <strong>

You sighed happily as you place the tip of your brush on the empty canvas. There were a million of things you could paint. Trees, birds, sceneries, hill, and many more.

But none of them inspired you. None of them _spoke_ to you. So to speak.

You sighed and leaned against the chair as you watch, from the balcony of yours and Reborn's bedroom, the scenery before you.

The blue sky hangs over the flowers and tress as they sway in the cool breeze. The clouds float by aimlessly as the sun tries to peaks over it. Giving you a beautiful scenery to paint with.

It was perfect.

And,

It was boring.

You sigh tiredly and pushed yourself off of the chair as you walked towards the balcony's railings. You place both of your hands flat on the railings and stared at the perfect and boring scenery.

Was there nothing to paint?

You suddenly heard a couple of murmurs beneath you. You raise an eyebrow and look down to see Reborn leaning against a tree, one hand to his ear, as he talks in Italian.

You smile and ran back to your blank canvas and paint supplies. You picked them up and placed the paint supplies near you as you balance the blank canvas on the railings.

Brushstroke after brushstroke you completed your painting.

You smile held up the painting at arm's length and smiled happily.

Yes, this was what you wanted to paint.

You place the canvas down and looked back to where Reborn was standing to find him looking at you mischievously as he motions for you to come to him.

You shake your head and smiled crookedly. You placed the painting down as you run out of the door, out of the house, and into Reborn's awaiting arms.

This is why you'll never find anything more beautiful to paint than the man staring down at you with all the love and affection he had for you, placed into those beautiful black eyes of his.


	3. R Reborn

**Hmm..No reviews so far *sigh* Oh, well I'll just continue posting this collection...(crap...?) until someone does, I supposed. **

**I dont like how I ended this and yet I dont hate it..Hmm, let's just say I'm mildly impressed. Yeah, that will suffice. **

* * *

><p><strong>R—Reborn<strong>

Reborn smiles happily as he watches you grit your teeth and stare at the plate of (food…?) black ash in front of you. Reborn already knew that you couldn't cook. You made it clear to him the day you tried to cook him pasta. So he wasn't really expecting anything amazing when it comes to you and food.

And as always his prediction was met.

You decided one evening that you wanted to cook him some dinner. He, of course, being the gentlemen that he is decided to let you be (but kept his eye on the kitchen just in case). When he suddenly heard multiple crashes and glasses breaking, though, he decided that he should check in and see if you were okay.

And this was what that greeted him. You, in an apron, standing in front of the (food…?) black ash as a string of Italian curses came out of your mouth.

Reborn chuckles and walks over to you.

"Cursing at the food won't help _amore_."

You were so focused on cursing at the atrocity in front of you that you didn't even hear Reborn walking towards you until he spoke. You whip your head towards him and look up at him confusingly.

Reborn's eyes widen a tad bit.

"Are you crying?"

And as per usual you weren't able to notice that in fact a few tears had fallen until Reborn had actually pointed it out. You look away as you rub your eyes furiously to stop the onslaught of tears.

"I-I'm not. I-It's t-the onions!"

Reborn frowns and looks over the table to note that of all of your ingredients laid in front of you, none of them were onions.

Reborn walks towards you as he pulls you into his arms and hugs you. He kisses the top of your head, and then your forehead, and then, your nose, finally ending with a kiss on your lips.

"You don't have to cook tonight."

"But—"

He stops you by pressing a finger on your lips and he tilts your head up to met his loving gaze directed at you as he wipes away a fallen tear.

"There are just some things that you can't do _amore_. I know that. You're not perfect and I accept that."

"You seem to be."

He chuckles and sweeps away the bangs that covered your forehead.

"I'm just good at acting like one. Now come. We'll make dinner together. How does that sound?"

You pout.

"You don't have to treat me like a child Reborn. I'm a grown woman."

He chuckles and leads you towards the chopping board.

"But of course."

As you start to chop vegetables and Reborn throwing away the black abomination that you created. You couldn't help but smile and give him a long loving glance.

You shake your head and snapped yourself out of your reverie and went back to chopping the vegetables.

Reborn smiles and gives you a loving glance

Despite being a hitman, Reborn will always be in love with you no matter what you did.

Always.


	4. C Colors

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>C—Colors<strong>

As a painter you've always loved to paint. The simple brush stroke of every brush placed a smile on your lips but what attracted you to painting was the different array of colors.

From blues to pinks to much more different arrays of colors like emerald and aquamarine.

Yes, you loved them because it brought so much mirth to you that you just fell in love with it.

You smiled happily as you look down on your lover. He decided, on the middle of your walk, that he wanted a nap and wanted your lap as a pillow.

You sigh happily as you run your hand through his spiky black hair. Surprisingly, it was soft to the touch.

You continue to play with Reborn's hair as you thought what color suited him.

A smirk took hold of your lips,

A definite yellow.

Yellow brought happiness and joy to everyone around it. It is vibrant and full of energy. Just like Reborn himself.

You stopped your ministrations when Reborn stirred in his sleep.

His eyelids flew open and he looks up at you with a lazy grin.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

You smile.

"Very,"

Reborn smirks and you look up at the sky.

"I have a question for you Reborn."

"Go on."

You look down and stare at those lovely black eyes of his.

"If I was a color, any color, what do you think would I be?"

A small smile tugs on the hit man's lips as he reaches out to play with the lock of your hair.

"If you were a color, I would say you'd be…white."

You blink and furrow your eyebrows.

"White?"

He nods.

"…Why?"

He smiles and moves his hand, from playing with a lock of your hair, to cupping your cheek and making lazy circles. A small blush adorns your face.

"Because, only a princess like you deserves a color as beautiful and as pure as the color white."

You smile, despite the blush on your cheeks, and place your hand on top of his.

"You idiot."

You say softly and Reborn smirks as he brings his hand back down and goes back to his sleep.

You watch happily as the hitman falls asleep easily and you resume your ministrations.

But honestly, you were just at lost for words.


	5. H Heart

**AN: *sigh* End of MARCH... :(**

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>H—Heart<strong>

You held your hand in front of your mouth as yawn escapes your lips. You walk towards the kitchen with a tired look on your face.

Today was really not you're morning. For example: when you got up this morning you're feet got tangled in the bed sheets and you indeed up falling face first to the ground, then you noticed that there was a card left on Reborn's pillow saying that he had to do an important mission which he'll be back tonight, then when you got into the bathroom all the hot water decided to vanish and you ended up showering in cold water. (Honestly it was so cold it was like showering in the abominable snowman's' urine.)

You rub your arm unconsciously as you recalled your shower.

Why were things not going right today?

You frown and walk into the kitchen to get some hot, scorching tea when you suddenly saw a tray of food placed on the table, with a blue tulip seating delicately on the side of the plate and a small note attached to it.

You smile knowingly and reached out to grab the tulip and read the letter attached to it.

_Mi dispiace che la vostra mattina non sono andate bene, amore. Ma dopo sei fatto con la prima colazione. Si prega di mettere il vestito ho messo nel vostro armadio e uscire di casa._

_Reborn_

You raise a questioning eyebrow and looked around, and up, to see if anyone, or anything, was spying on you.

You shrug it off and took a sit as you dug into your food.

After you had eating breakfast. You did what the letter instructed and went upstairs to find a dress placed inside your closet.

You're brows furrowed and looked at the dress suspiciously…wasn't Reborn supposed to be in a mission?

And then it clicked.

Today was you're anniversary.

You face palmed and sighed heavily.

You couldn't believe that you forgot! How could you forget that it was today?

You sighed and took the dress from the hanger and ran into the bathroom to change.

Though, the dress wasn't very extravagant the simplicity and the choice of colors made up for it.

A white dress with a yellow ribbon tied on the waist.

You shake your head and walk out of the door to look for Reborn.

You craned your neck and stood on your tippy toes to locate those familiar locks of black spiky hair. When you found it you smiled and run towards him, in the garden.

Reborn could only chuckle happily when you rounded a corner and hugged the Mafioso.

You nuzzle on Reborn's chest as he places a soft kiss on top of your head.

"I thought you were on a mission."

You mumble with a sigh of content.

"I can't possibly leave when it's our anniversary, now can I?"

You look up at him and you furrow your eyebrows.

"Then why did you…?"

He stopped you when he pressed a finger on your lips and instructed you to look down. And you did.

Your breath hitched.

Your eyes widen.

Tears started to roll down your face.

And the Mafioso could only laugh.

You leaped into his arms and kissed him,

As he slowly slipped the ring into your finger.

You smiled through your tear filled eyes,

Everything was perfect.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Italian translation:<strong>

**I'm sorry that your morning didn't go well, love. But after you're done with breakfast. Please put on the dress I placed in your closet and come out of the house.**


End file.
